custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowmaster Continuity
A series of stories, centering mainly around Shadowmaster, the main antagonist. It is written by CBW user Shadowmaster. =Plot= The continuity began around 1,000,000,010,000 BTR (before the rising), in the beginning of the universe. In this, from nothing, the 6 Godly Ones were created, granted with control over the great elemental city of Corus Magna, filled with Kestora villagers. Some time, the Devil God, Shadowmaster, confronted the Golden Lord in an apocalyptic battle of the forces of light and dark. It was a failed effort, though. Even though Shadowmaster's power exceeded that of his brothers, he still did not have the energy to rival all 5 of them, along with the newly created Deuskar. Although he was supposed to be executed, the Golden Lord took pity, and simply exiled Shadowmaster from the universe. Though the Devil God attempted to return and have his vengeance, the Golden Lord erected energy barriers in order to keep his brother out. Seeing new opportunities to take power, he created 5 deities to maintain the universe he was to create. Unfortunately for him, Korasak, deity of creation, rebelled, and created his own, paradise-like universe. Shadowmaster punished him for his insolence, but with the help of the newly created Great Beings and the Deuskar, the other 4 deities and the Devil God were fended off. Still, Korasak was mortally wounded, and died later. The 3 deities excluding Twilight fled, but Twilight stayed to aid Shadowmaster. Shadowmaster began focusing his efforts to find the Deuskar and harness its power... =Timeline= Code *BTR - Before the Rising (the event in which Teridax takes over the Great Spirit Robot) *ATR - After the Rising *Black - Corus Magna *Purple - Chaos Arena Universe *Orange - The Tear Universe *Red - Collision Universe *Blue - Prime Reality (BTR) *Dark/Tyrian Purple - Prime Reality (ATR) Pre-History *█ - The Godly Ones come into existence. *█ - Shadowmaster rebels, and is defeated and exiled. 1,000,000,000,000 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster creates the 5 Deities, for the purpose of maintaining a twisted universe. *█ - Korasak, Deity of Creation, betrays Shadowmaster and creates the universe, one with peace, instead of Chaos, as Shadowmaster intended. *█ - Shadowmaster attempts to kill Korasak. However, the Agori, Great Beings, and Glatorian who had been created, assist him in defeating Shadowmaster, but not before the deity of creation is killed. The other 4 deities, Sol, Protanus, Kraahtan, and Twilight, flee. 1,000,000 BTR *█ - An asteroid strikes Spherus Magna, hurled by Shadowmaster, scraping off a chunk of the planet. 100,006 BTR *█ - The Core War begins. 100,000 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster fails at swaying the element lords to his side, and flees to contemplate his plans. *█ - Shale discovers Shadowmaster and they found The Fallen Empire. 99,000 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster is trapped within a pocket dimension in which a being (Shadowclaw) possessing powers of the Dark Lord, himself, and Reptor rules, with use of a special ring. This leads him to develop a plan to obtain power. 98,999 BTR *█ - Using ideas taken from Shadowclaw's ring, Shadowmaster masterminds a plan to take the powers of 8 beings and put them in a stone. He takes the powers of the beings, but is defeated and flees in the end. 86,001 (approx. date) BTR *█ - Shadowmaster settles a fortress in the Northern Continent. *█ - Serrakaan arrives at the fortress, assigned to kill Shadowmaster. The Devil God simply escapes and frames Serrakaan for the death of his servant, leading to a battle between Serrakaan and Ra. The fortress is destroyed. *█ - In Shadowmaster's new fortress on Nynrah, the Dark Lords of Morrion, sent by Serrakaan, attack the Devil God. Though the battle is equal at first, Shadowmaster's armor is destroyed and the Lords flee. *█ - Shadowmaster, angered, attacks Serrakaan. The battle is an equal match, but eventually, they reach a compromise. Shadowmaster departs, but not before questioning Serrakaan's plan and leaving a Staff of Hypnosis as a symbol that domination was greater than redemption. 0 BTR *█ - Teridax, in the Mata Nui Robot, ejects an island from his body, as influenced by Shadowmaster. 0 1/2 ATR *█ - The island lands on the chunk scraped off of Sperus Magna, creating Omnis Magna. 100,000 ATR *█ - 3 of the Deities arrive on Omnis Magna, and Virus, leading the Zyglak, attempts to conquer Ohmnis Nui. War is declared. 100,004 ATR *█ - The war is over, with Ohmnis Nui triumphant. *█ - Shadowmaster destroys the universal barriers. However, he is eventually defeated. He flees. 100,254 ATR *█ - Razek awakens, and encounters a group of Skakdi. *█ - Omega is assigned to lead a group of Toa. *█ - Razek is designated to find the Deuskar, to defeat the rising threat of Shadowmaster. He finds it, but Shadowmaster harnesses its power. He is defeated when Razek uses the mask. 150,000 ATR *█ - Shadowmaster regains his power and conquers the reformed Spherus Magna. Rebel groups form. 200,000 ATR *█ - Shadowmaster hosts a contest between the rebels in order to kill them. He is defeated and his arena is destroyed, crushing his armor and equipment and forcing him into a new body. *█ - Teridax is revived. War begins, but Vahkna "kills" him and becomes leader of Spherus Magna. 200,500 ATR *█ - A Matoran, Karza discovers that the Kingdom of Spherus Magna is based upon lies. He is given a Toa Stone by Toa Koden, and leaves to the ancient temple of Av-Magnus to find the Toa Suva. *█ - Vahkna's term comes to an end, and Tanuva is elected leader. However, Tanuva is killed. *█ - Shadowmaster converses with a mysterious being, whose body he was accidentally forced into. He decides to train Karza, beneficial to his plans, so the Matoran is not killed. =Characters= Major Minor *Athorax *Ahpolk *Protanus *Kraahtan *Korasak *Sol *Twilight *Model X *The Leader *The Commander *Shale More to come as the story progresses =Locations= *Alchemica Magna *Spherus Magna *Chaos Arena Universe *The Tear Universe *Collision Universe *Dark Worlds Universe =Stories= *The Diary of the Devil (diary/short story) *Chaos Arena *Twisted Shadows (part 1 of a 3-part trilogy) *The Kingdom's Secret (part 2 of a 3-part trilogy) *Evil Awakens (part 3 of a 3-part trilogy, coming soon) Category:Storyline